1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plumbing and, more specifically, to a plumbing trap having waste and ventilation ports. The waste water will flow through the inlet port of the housing thereby increasing the volume of waste water within the liquid seal chamber then overflow at the topmost end of the overflow member within said housing exiting through the drainage pipe below. The existing constant volume of water contained within the liquid seal chamber prevents gases from returning therethrough, instead gases will escape through the ventilation pipe mounted to the coupling on the topmost end thereof.
In a conventional sanitary drainage system, a plumbing fixture is connected to a building sewer by a line having a generally U-shaped trap therein, a portion of the discharged waste liquid being retained in the bend of the trap to form a liquid seal that prevents sewer gas, vermin and objectionable odors from entering into the building proper through the fixture drain. Typically plumbing traps are protected against siphoning and back-pressure, and air circulation assured throughout all parts of the drainage system by means of connection to a vent pipe.
In the installation of plumbing fittings at the present time, it is customary prior to the closing in of the walls of a building, to place in position the main supply vent and waste pipes, complete with necessary elbows, fittings and the like, then cap or close these outlets, test the whole under pressure to ascertain the tightness of the joints, then leave everything until after completion of the wall enclosure, after which the plumbing fixture is attached in place. The stoppers removed and the various supply and waste connections are utilized in their intended manner. Common practice has the U-shaped trap exposed and placed directly under the plumbing fixture drain. A tailpiece connects the trap to the waste and vent piping inside of a wall. This facilitates servicing and cleaning by affording easy access to the trap for cleaning, should a blockage occur or if an object is accidentally dropped down the drain.
There is a need for a self-contained trap with integral waste and vent line connections, that is easy to install, not liable to clog, comparatively inexpensive, that can be used with all plumbing fixtures, and is hidden inside of a wall. The integral vent element allows the liquid seal to be not siphoned off, assuring that sewer gases cannot escape into the building through the plumbing fixture. The advantage of this invention over the old exposed U-shaped trap will result in a highly sanitary and aesthetic reduction of the amount of piping typically found under a plumbing fixture. In addition this invention will produce an overall reduction in the cost of construction for the installer over the traditional U-shaped trap installation method by virtue of its self contained design and the reduction of piping and ease and simplification of its connections to the building's waste and ventilation lines.
Another advantage of this new invention is that by employing it in conjunction with handicapped accessible or barrier free plumbing fixtures, it will allow for the raising the typical drain tailpipe height, thus producing the clearances necessary that a wheelchair bound person needs to freely access plumbing fixtures without encountering the obstacle that current U-shaped traps present. It will also eliminate the need for protective coverings often used to protect the underside of a handicapped accessible plumbing fixture or the piping itself.
This new invention also facilitates the introduction of new plumbing fixtures with narrower profiles, and provides greater open areas under the plumbing fixtures. By raising the drainage tail pipe, connected directly to the drain assembly, more clear space or storage area is created under the fixture. This is especially important when used with contemporary fixtures that exhibit a minimalist or clean profile.
The reduction and simplification of the piping by use of this invention, in place of the traditional U-shaped trap will also make this invention useful in locations such as hospitals, medical clinics and laboratories, where highly sanitary conditions require a minimum of surfaces that collect dust, dirt and germs.
It is a principal object that this invention be used with all plumbing fixtures to produce a reliable drainage system for a building and can be fabricated in a multitude of materials typical of plumbing fixture fabrication: Copper, Galvanized Steel, Black Steel, ABS, PVC, CPVC Plastics and Cast-Iron, etc.
Further this invention can be fabricated in different sizes with different size connection pieces to accommodate a variety of different plumbing fixtures and pipe sizes.
A further object is to provide a trap unit that is easily installed and simple to maintain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other trap devices designed for plumbing. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 128,263 issued to N. Thompson on Jun. 25, 1872.
Another patent was issued to E. F. Hutchins on May 30, 1876 as U.S. Pat. No. 178,059. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 292,055 was issued to C. L. Riker on Jan. 15, 1884 and still yet another was issued on May 5, 1885 to Patric Harvey as U.S. Pat. No. 316,962.
Another patent was issued to W. B. Ryanon on Aug. 14, 1888 as U.S. Pat. No. 387,961. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 497,465 was issued to E. L. Burgoin on May 16, 1893. Another was issued to J. Farrell on Feb. 13, 1894 as U.S. Pat. No. 514,675 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 5, 1895 to E. H Israel U.S. Pat. No. 549,364.
Another patent was issued to C. H. Moore on April 28, 1896 as U.S. Pat. No. 559,188. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 793,989 was issued to T. H. Clark on Jul. 4, 1905. Another was issued to P. F. Guthrie on Nov. 3, 1908 as U.S. Pat. No. 903,081 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 7, 1909 to L. E. Welch as U.S. Pat. No. 933,279.
Another patent was issued to J. M. Young on Apr. 12, 1910 as U.S. Pat. No. 954,558. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,021 was issued to William R. Willetts on Feb. 20, 1912. Another was issued to W. W. Calhoun on Jun. 30, 1914 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,136 and still yet another was issued on May 16, 1916 to R. H. Keevan as U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,568.
Another patent was issued to C. C. Keller on Jan. 23, 1917 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,207. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,402 was issued to A. Rogers on Feb. 28, 1922. Another was issued to E. A. Fredrickson on Nov. 24, 1942 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,037 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 11, 1949 to H. Havvrenius as U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,031.
Another patent was issued to H. N. Luijt on May 7, 1968 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,031. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,478 was issued to U. Harris on Jan. 6, 1970. Another was issued to Noriatsu Kojima on Mar. 28, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,826 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 6, 1973 to Clifford W. Rush as U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,209.
Another patent was issued to Norbert G. Grengs on Oct. 23, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,575. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,401 was issued to John P. Gorman on Feb. 12, 1974. Another was issued to Paul H. Wirth on Jan. 21, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,978 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 30, 1975 to John C. McIlroy as U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,208.
Another patent was issued to Ernest Gene Olive on Jul. 6, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,324. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,190 was issued to Daniel Itzler on Mar. 28, 1978. Another was issued to Lyle M. Young on Jan. 29, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,654 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 7, 1983 to George Molyneux as U.K. Patent No. GB 2,120,545 A.
Another patent was issued to Lee. T. Lamondas on May 14, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,278. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,404 was issued to Karel C. Van Marcke on Jul. 1, 1986 Another was issued to Mark A. Risberg on Mar. 3, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,370 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 5, 1988 to Herbert V. Kohler et al as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,071.
Another patent was issued to Paul P. Bethune on Mar. 14, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,753. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,616 was issued to Jeremiah J. Bresnahan on Nov. 12, 1991. Another was issued to Mary J. Reid et al on Jan. 19, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,654 and still yet another was issued on May 6, 1997 to Kurt S. B. Ericson as U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,909.                U.S. Pat. No. 128,263        Inventor: Nathan Thompson        Issued: Jun. 25, 1872        
A stench-trap composed of a series of curved or partly-curved pipe sections, made to fit the one within the other at their ends, and afterward soldered, forming joints transversely of the trap within the bent portion of it, substantially as specified.                U.S. Pat. No. 178,059        Inventor: Ed F. Hutchins        Issued: May 30, 1876        
An S-shape stench-trap made detachable, and of elastic material, to allow the formation of the ice on the inside without fracture, and its ready removal without delay.                U.S. Pat. No. 292,055        Inventor: Carroll L. Riker        Issued: Jan. 15, 1884        
The combination, substantially as hereinbefore described, with the basin, of the closed vessel situated beneath said basin, the pipe bent to form the trap, and extending from the bottom of the basin into and near to the bottom of the closed vessel, the discharge-pipe, extending from the top of the closed vessel and turning downward, the connecting-pipe, which extends from the highest point of the trap into the discharge-pipe, and the stop-cock fitted into the connecting-pipe.                U.S. Pat. No. 316,962        Inventor: Patrick Harvey        Issued: May 5, 1885        
In combination with the bowl, the wastepipe leading therefrom and having a U-trap and opening within the valve-chamber, the valve-chamber having an eduction-port, the flexible diaphragm forming part of the wall of the valve-chamber, the valve secured on the inner surface of the diaphragm and adapted to seat over the open end of the waste-pipe, and an arm exterior to said chamber under adjustable pressure acting against said diaphragm and removable therefrom at will, substantially as set forth.                U.S. Pat. No. 387,961        Inventor: William B. Ryan        Issued: Aug. 14, 1888        
In a plumber's trap, the combination, with the return vent-pipe, of a buoyant ball placed within a cage beneath the open mouth of the vent-pipe and adapted to close the same when the outlet-pipe becomes obstructed and the water rises within the trap, substantially as set forth.                U.S. Pat. No. 497,465        Inventor: Edward L. Burgoin        Issued: May 16, 1893        
An overflow waste and trap having an inlet and an outlet and provided with two water seals and with a valve-controlled passage between such seals of less capacity than the inlet or outlet, and also provided with an air tight siphon passage arranged above such valve-controlled passage to communicate between the seals substantially as described.                U.S. Pat. No. 514,675        Inventor: John Farrell        Issued: Feb. 13, 1894        
In a waste the combination with the standpipe, of a vertically movable overflow-pipe having a valve and fitting within the standpipe, and projections on the overflow-pipe adapted to clean the stand-pipe; substantially as and for the purposes described.                U.S. Pat. No. 549,364        Inventor: Earl H. Israel        Issued: Nov. 5, 1895        
In a trap, the combination of an inverted cup located within the body of the trap, a tube extending into said cup, and a concave collar extending from the wall of the body of the trap to said tube, substantially as and for the purpose set forth.                U.S. Pat. No. 559,188        Inventor: Charles H. Moore        Issued: April 28, 1896        
In a trap or fixture having a lower section, and an upper movable section curved in and over the discharge end of the trap, and adapted to be turned in either direction without moving the position of the water-retaining section of the said trap, a joint on the inlet side of the trap between the curved upper section and the lower retaining section, and a horizontal union-coupling to tighten the joint when the upper curved section is turned in any position, as and for the purpose set forth.                U.S. Pat. No. 793,989        Inventor: Thomas H. Clark        Issued: Jul. 4, 1905        
In a ventilation system for liquid-seal traps, the combination with the liquid-seal trap, of the vent-pipe lending to the discharge end thereof, an air-inlet valve for the vent-pipe, and a flushing pipe connected to the vent-pipe.                U.S. Pat. No. 903,081        Inventor: Patrick F. Guthrie et al        Issued: Nov. 3, 1908        
The combination with a receptacle and a sewer connection provided with a discharge valve, of a vertical outlet pipe for the receptacle, a horizontal pipe with which the vertical pipe communicates, said horizontal pipe discharging into the sewer connection above the valve, the outlet pipe being provided with a valve seat, and the horizontal pipe being extended beyond the outlet pipe to form a recess, a barrier in the horizontal pipe between the sewer connection and the outlet and curving toward said outlet, and a float valve in the horizontal pipe, said barrier acting to move the value into the recess when said valve moves downwardly, and on to the valve seat when said valve moves upwardly.                U.S. Pat. No. 933,279        Inventor: Lawrence E. Welch        Issued: Sep. 7, 1909        
The combination with a, waste pipe having an enlarged receiving portion, and a trap having its discharge end projecting a suitable distance into the transverse center of said pipe whereby the discharge end is held free of the pipe and a space is formed entirely around the same, between said end and the wall of the waste pipe.                U.S. Pat. No. 954,558        Inventor: James M. Young        Issued: Apr. 12, 1910        
A flushing and ventilating fitting comprising a tubular member having its upper end arranged for detachable connection to the outlet of the fixture to be flushed and provided with an internal circumferential enlargement connecting laterally with the passage through said tubular member entirely around the same and leading to a side ventilating outlet-connection integral with said tubular member.                U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,021        Inventor: William R. Willetts        Issued: Feb. 20, 1912        
A waste comprising in combination a drawn sheet metal L member with interior threading and integral therewith, an annular rim flange, and a drawn sheet metal strainer member having a cup-shaped body portion provided with exterior threading and integral therewith an annular rim flange, said L member and said strainer member being adapted to be drawn toward each other by their threadings with the bottom of the object to which they are to be attached between their respective rim flanges and the fixture thus secured in place.                U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,136        Inventor: William W. Calhoun        Issued: Jun. 30, 1914        
A plumbing fixture embodying a discharge pipe, a trap having one end connected to the discharge pipe, a removable closure attached to one end of the said pipe and having an elongated scoop projecting into and fitting against one wall of said pipe.                U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,568        Inventor: Raymond H. Keevan        Issued: May 16, 1916        
The combination with a basin having an outlet nozzle, of means for automatically controlling the discharge of fluid from said basin, said means comprising an air confining chamber arranged to receive said outlet nozzle and communicating with the exterior atmosphere only by way of said nozzle, said chamber having a valveless drainage outlet near the bottom thereof, a waste pipe connected with said drainage outlet, said waste pipe being provided with a liquid seal, a sealing cup within said air chamber and arranged to receive the basin outlet nozzle, the wall of said sealing cup extending above the drainage outlet of the air chamber and having the rim thereof spaced from the top of said air chamber and manually operated means for draining said sealing cup.                U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,207        Inventor: Charles C. Keller        Issued: Jan. 23, 1917        
In a lavatory, a cast metal member adapted to be secured to a wall between adjacent studs, pipe connections rigid with said member, upon the rearward side thereof, there being a chamber, in said member adapted to form part of a trap, a basin adapted to contact with and be secured to the face of said member, and having: a hollow portion adapted to form another part of a trap and means for securing said basin to said member, so as to support the same and complete said trap.                U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,402        Inventor: Alfred Rogers        Issued: Feb. 28, 1922        
The combination with a wash basin and an associated waste pipe therefor which has a horizontal outlet potion, of a tubular housing of non-corrodible material enclosing and concealing said waste pipe from end to end, said housing being formed in separate sections with over lapped ends.                U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,037        Inventor: Edward A. Fredrickson        Issued: Nov. 24, 1942        
In a pressure actuated valve of the character described, a casing having fluid inlet and outlet connections, an intermediate partition wall between said connections and having an opening therethrough, an elongated, tubular seat positioned within the said opening, a reciprocably movable closure member mounted tiltably thereon, the said closure member having a lower depending, inwardly extending skirt abutting upon and surrounding an upper annular portion of the said seat in the closed position of the valve whereby a huddling chamber is formed therebetween, the said casing having an opening to atmosphere, the outer periphery of the said lower depending skirt serving as a guide for the said closure member within the casing during the reciprocal movement of the latter member, the said closure member being engageable with said opening to atmosphere to form, a fluid seal upon actuation by line pressure.                U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,031        Inventor: Hilding. Havvrenius        Issued: Oct. 11, 1949        
A trap for drain pipes and the like which comprises a hollow receptacle of generally tubular shape, an inlet socket member and an outlet socket member connected with said receptacle and an inner depending wall serving to partition the interior of said receptacle into a downwardly extending passageway and an upwardly extending passageways said passageways being in open communication at their lower ends to form a pocket adapted to hold a water seal and to form a continuous passageway connecting said inlet socket member with outlet socket member, said trap being adapted to be connected in the drain pipes of sinks and the like, said receptacle being constructed of an elastic plastic material which is sufficiently resilient to yield to deformation by the hand so that slime and other matter precipitated Inside said trap may be loosened therefrom by squeezing the receptacle by hand so as to temporarily deform the same.                U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,318        Inventor: Hermanus N. Luijt        Issued: May 7, 1968        
A plumbing fitting comprising a chamber means adapted at its upper and lower ends for connection to a vertical waste stack through which waste material flows downwardly, said chamber providing for essentially uninterrupted flow between sections of waste stack, a waste inlet conduit communicating with the chamber, a vent means providing an air passage within the chamber from the point of entry of said waste inlet conduit and through said chamber wall to a point outside and apart from the chamber and waste stack, the vent means entry to the chamber being horizontally removed from said waste entry, said vent means providing an air passage within said chamber even when sewage is passing through the chamber.                U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,478        Inventor: Ulysses Harris        Issued: Jan. 6, 1970        
In combination with a water basin fastened to an adjacent wall, said basin having one or more downwardly protruding drain and/or access pipes fastened to said wall, the improvement comprising: a cover in the form of a synthetic plastic shell adapted to be preformed by mass production techniques, said cover comprising an outwardly; bulging cavity shaped to accommodate and conceal from view said downwardly protruding pipes by substantially closing the space between the underside of said basin and a level above floor level but below said pipes, said cavity shaped so that its peripheral edges at least partly define a first opening constructed to surround and fit closely beneath said basin, and a second opening connected to said first opening and in a plane substantially normal to the principal plane of said first opening, the edges of said second opening constructed to fit flush against said wall surrounding said pipes on the underside of said basin, and means attached to the edges of said second opening for fastening said cavity to said wall.                U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,826        Inventor: Noriatsu Kojima        Issued: Mar. 28, 1972        
A floor drain trap for use with a horizontal drain pipe is formed of a housing with a laterally extending connection having an outlet for attachment to the horizontal drain pipe. Extending downwardly into the housing from its upper end and spaced inwardly from its inner surface, is a frustoconically shaped inlet drain pipe section which has its lower end spaced above the bottom of the housing. The housing has an opening communicating with the drain pipe connection and the lower edge of the opening is spaced above both the lower end of the inlet drain pipe section and the invert of the outlet to which the horizontal drain pipe is connected. Flow passes downwardly into the trap through the drain pipe section then upwardly about the outer surface of the inlet drain pipe section and over the lower edge of the opening in the housing into the connection to the horizontal drain pipe.                U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,209        Inventor: Clifford W. Rush et al.        Issued: Mar. 6, 1973        
An improved method is disclosed for fabricating a rigid plastic tubular article having an integral arcuate portion along its tubular axis. Articles such as plumbing traps, waste bends, etc., manufactured by the method are also disclosed.                U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,575        Inventor: Norbert G. Grengs        Issued: Oct. 23, 1973        
A vented drain for recreational vehicles and the like which provides the required venting of sink drains without generally requiring more than one hole through the vehicle wall. The vented drain is substantially a one-piece molded plastic member which connects to the sink drain tine within the vehicle and conducts drain fluid through to: vehicle wall by a first conduit. A second conduit, either surrounding the first conduit or adjacent thereto, provides a flow path for vent air through the vehicle wall and communicates with a vertically disposed baffle stack within the vehicle to define a flow path for vent air of the required height. This prevents drain fluid flow through the vent and provides a source of vent air to the drain conduit to prevent siphoning of the drain trap. Various embodiments of the basic invention are disclosed.                U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,401        Inventor: John P. Gorman        Issued: Feb. 12, 1974        
A trap unit for installation into a sanitary drainage system, including a generally U-shaped trap body having a vent element molded on the inlet leg. The vent element has a chick valve to prevent overflows, and the: trap unit functions to prevent self siphonage of its liquid seal.                U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,978        Inventor: Paul H. Wirth        Issued: Jan. 21, 1975        
A novel trap for easy installation in a plumbing system, and being fitted between a drain fitting of a plumbing fixture and a sewer line; the device consisting of a flexible hose made of a suitable material and which has a wall configurated into adjacent transverse accordion pleats so that the hose can be longitudinally flexed into bends without deformation and constricting the passage therethrough, fittings at opposite ends of the how for connections, and a removable separate clamp for maintaining the hose in a U-shape so to form a trap.                U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,208        Inventor: John C. McIlroy        Issued: Sep. 30, 1975        
The plumbing line trap provided is fabricated from a deflectable type of plastic material and is easily cleaned once removed and placed in the cleaning position. Removal is facilitated by the construction of the two free ends of the return bend of the trap each of which includes a collar for retaining in place a resilient clump which is loosened or tightened through the operation of an associated threaded fastener. The ma-material from which the return bend is fabricated is preferably a high density polyethylene of a clear or transparent type which admits light and thus permits the home owner to readily determined whether or not cleaning is necessary or impending.                U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,324        Inventor: Ernest Gene Olive        Issued: Jul. 6, 1976        
A flexible trap for a waste line assembly of a toilet includes a U-shaped portion having a pair of upwardly extending legs and a lower section having a threaded hole therethrough. A threaded plug threadably engages the threaded hole. A linear portion having a flexible corrugated section therein is affixed perpendicularly in a fluid serial connection to an upper end of a leg of the U-shaped portion. The U-shaped portion and the linear portion have a continuous bore therethrough.                U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,190        Inventor: Daniel Itzler        Issued: Mar. 28, 1978        
A process and device for connecting a sink tailpiece to a trap out of alignment therewith. The device has an upper section, a lower rigid section capable of being cut with a hacksaw, and a flexible pleated section.                U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,654        Inventor: Lyle M. Young        Issued: Jan. 29, 1980        
The anti-siphoning device includes a T-shaped valve body having a downwardly facing opening, an upwardly facing opening and a laterally facing opening. Constrained for vertical movement within the valve body is a hollow cylindrical float valve having a closed lower end for normally closing the lower opening of the valve body, an open upper end so that air can pass downwardly through the upwardly facing opening of the valve body into the interior of the cylindrical float valve, out through the circumferentially spaced holes and then through the laterally facing opening of the valve body. The downwardly facing opening of the valve body is connected to the outlet of the sink or basin to be drained. Waste water entering the valve body via the downwardly facing opening buoys the float valve upwardly, the water passing outwardly through the laterally facing opening along with the air entering the upwardly facing opening of the valve body. When no waste water is flowing, then the weight of the float valve seals against an annular seat innerjacent the downwardly facing opening of the valve body so that sewer gases will not flow upwardly past the float valve. Also, an air valve is located in the upper portion of the valve body, the air valve normally preventing air from entering the valve body but permitting air to enter when a reduced pressure exists within the valve body due to the flow of waste water upwardly through the downwardly facing opening and outwardly through the laterally facing opening.                U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,278        Inventor: Lee. T. Lamond        Issued: May 14, 1985        
A plumbing trap is described for use with drain pipes from sinks or other fixtures that fits pipe of different diameters, which drain pipes need not be in perfect alignment, and may be of a different diameter at the entrance than at the exit of the trap. The trap can be easily attached and detached, is molded of a flexible plastic which provides a soft structure that can be manually manipulated to discharge obstruction therefrom without removal from the drain pipes, and is impervious to most chemicals.                U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,404        Inventor: Karel C. Van Marcke        Issued: Jul. 1, 1986        
An integrated plumbing fixture for drains and having a P-trap includes a vent downstream of the P-trap and a plurality of horizontally and vertically oriented outlets upstream and downstream of the P-trap, one of which outlets may be selected to accommodate various on-site constraints and requirements.                U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,370        Inventor: Mark A. Risberg et al.        Issued: Mar. 3, 1987        
A shroud apparatus which mounts under a wall-mounted lavatory to enclose the trap of a lavatory is disclosed. The shroud has upper and lower rearward attachment regions which are hidden by the walls of the shroud when the shroud is viewed from the front. The shroud defines a hollow interior portion which is upwardly open to receive the trap. It also includes a shroud fastening element in its upper rearward attachment region and a securing element that cooperates with said shroud fastening element so as to restrict the forward movement of the shroud. A connector is attachable to the bathroom wall and to the lower rearward attachment region of the shroud.                U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,071        Inventor: Herbert V. Kohler et al        Issued: Apr. 5, 1988        
The ornamental design for a combined lavatory and pipe, as shown and described.                U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,676        Inventor: Kurt S. B. Ericson        Issued: Oct. 18, 1988        
A sanitary appliance comprising a main basin (11) and an adjacent chamber (1) separated from said basin by a wall (3), said main basin being provided with an outlet (2) communicating with said chamber, said chamber being also provided with an outlet (5), the appliance further comprising an opening and closing device (7) mounted in the chamber and operated from outside the chamber, said device comprising an upstanding pipe movable between a closing position wherein it prevents liquid to flow from the outlet of the main basin directly to the outlet of the chamber, and an open position, wherein it permits such liquid flow; at least a part of the wall (3) separating the chamber and the main basin being removable.                U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,753        Inventor: Paul P. Bethune        Issued: Mar. 14, 1989        
A drain vent apparatus for recreational vehicles may be coupled to the drain vent of a drain line of a vehicle and includes a coupling for a drain hose for the output of the drain vent. The drain vent has an outer housing and an inner pipe located in said outer housing and connected to the coupling for the drain vent for coupling to a drain line of a vehicle. The outer housing forms an annular passageway around the inner pipe for the passage of air and a check valve is located in the outer housing passageway to allow the passage of air in one direction while blocking the passage of water in the opposite direction so that the outside vent air may pass into the drain vent to vent the drain line. The outer housing has an opening to atmosphere covered by a cap. The check valve may be mounted adjacent to the opening in the passageway adjacent the cap so that removal of the cap allows access to the check valve. The smaller inner pipe forms a venturi with the outer housing at the opening of the passageway and inner pipe to the drain hose so that air is aspirated into the drain vent.                U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,616        Inventor: Jeremiah J. Bresnahan        Issued: Nov. 12, 1991        
A drainage trap with a trap portion is described for use with drain pipes from sinks or other fixtures that fits pipe of different diameters, the drain pipes need not be in perfect alignment. The drainage trap can be easily attached and detached at its upper end to a drain outlet and at its lower end to a discharge pipe, is molded of a self-supporting, flexible material which allows the drainage trap to be manually manipulated. The drainage trap has an S-shaped configuration which enables the trap portion to be movable in a vertical direction towards the drain outlet and a horizontal direction towards the discharge pipe for the purpose of draining the trap portion.                U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,654        Inventor: Mary J. Reid et al        Issued: Jan. 19, 1993        
The ornamental design for a shroud for a lavatory, as shown and described.                U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,909        Inventor: Kurt S. B. Erricson        Issued: May 6, 1997        
Sanitary appliance (washbasin, bidet, bath, sink, etc . . . ) which comprises a main basin (2) in conjunction with an adjoining chamber (4), but where the basin (2) an the chamber (4) are separated from one another by an at least partially removable wall (3). The water in the basin (2) is in contact with chamber (4) via openings (14). The chamber (4) is provided with a discharge conduit which at the same time forms the overflow (15). Said discharge conduit is a virtually upright pipe (7, 8) which in the open state discharges the water and in the closed state retains the water in the basin. At least a portion of the removable wall (3) is joined to at least a portion of the upright pipe.
While these plumbing traps may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.